This invention relates generally to windows, doors, shutters, window screens and like panel assemblies of the type having one or more sashes mounted within a generally rectangular supporting frame for horizontal rolling movement. More specifically, the invention is directed to improved means for preventing the accidental detachment of the horizontally rolling sash or sashes from over the sill of the supporting frame.
According to an example of the prior art perhaps closest to the improved means of this invention, a separate hook member engageable with the rail on the sill of a supporting frame for a sash window or the like is screwed to a structure rotatably supporting each roller of the sash. This known arrangement necessitates the extra assembly operation of screwing the several hook members to the respective roller supporting structures of the sash. Moreover, the bottom horizontal member of each sash must be apertured to permit insertion of a screwdriver for use in securing the hook members to the roller supporting structures, so that the manufacture of the sashes also requires the expenditure of extra time and labor.